Carro Veloce CV.33
- CV.33 (20mm AT Rifle)= }} |designer = No Information |production = 1933–1935 |engine = FIAT-SPA CV3 water-cooled (43 hp, 32 kW) |armament =~ 2,000-2,500 |armour = 6–12 mm |speed = 42 km/h (26 mph) |known_users = |country_of_origin = Italy |main_armament = *2 x 8 mm FIAT Mod. 14/35 Machine gun *20 mm Solothurn AT rifle |secondary_armament = None |user = * Anzio Girls High School * Yogurt Academy|weight = 2.7 tonnes|length/width/height = *Length : 3.03m *Width : 1.40m *Height : 1.20m}} The Carro Veloce CV.33'' (designated as '''L3/33 '''in 1938) was an Italian tankette. It saw widespread use by the Italian Army during WWII. In the anime, it first appeared during Episode 7. Background The Carro Veloce was designed in the first half of the 1930, the period when the tankette concept was at its peak; and it was directly derived from the British Carden-Loyd tankette, it was thought that the idea of a small, fast and nimble armored vehicle was very suitable for a country like Italy, whose borders follow the Alps. The first mass-produced version was introduced in 1933, with a 6.5 mm machine gun, later supplanted by the more common variants, with either twin Fiat Mod. 14/35 or twin Breda 38 machine guns. In 1935, a new model with some minor upgrades was accepted for production as the '''CV.35' (designated as L3/35 after 1938). In 1937, a further upgraded version (sporting enhanced torsion bar suspensions and a single 13.2 mm machine gun) was evaluated, but it wasn't authorized until 1941 as the L3/38. In the Italian army, it was assigned to tank and cavalry units. It saw extensive use by Italian Army during the Invasion of Ethiopia and the Spanish Civil War; however, in the latter conflict, it proved to be completely unsuitable for tank warfare when facing modern tanks like the Soviet BT tanks, as it didn't have neither the firepower nor the armor to face them. As soon as more adequate designs (like the M13/40) became available, the CV.33 was relegated to secondary duties like anti-partisan and surveillance patrols. In Girls Und Panzer 'Anime' Anzio Girls High School has many Carro Veloce CV.33 tankettes, of the second series (recognizable from the twin Fiat machine-gun mounting); given that they are pretty much amongst the least effective tanks used in the Tournament (with even Ooarai Girls High School's underwhelming Type 89B outperforming them), it can be concluded that their use stems from Anzio's relative poverty, which precludes the purchase of more capable models. Anzio fielded six tankettes, under the command of Pepperoni, they are tasked to execute "Operation Maccaroni" (planting decoys to lure Ooarai to move forward, allowing Anzio to flank and surround their tanks) and being one of its attack wings. They were spotted and pursued by the Duck Team's Type 89B, in which, although they proved unable to even damage their opponent, the tankettes showcased a surprising degree of agility and resilience, being able to rotate 180° its hull quickly to counterattack while driving backward, and able to survive ricochets from Type 89B's shell and resume the fight; however, once Duck Team began aiming at their weak spots, the tankettes were easily disabled, proving vulnerable even to a rather underwhelming opponent. 'Ribbon Warrior' Anchovy is seen using them in Tankathlon first against Shizuka and her Type 97 Tankette, due to their non-existent anti-tank abilities several are taken out by Shizuka and later by Jajka who interrupts the match. Anzio tried to assist Tategoto High School in a match against Bonple High School where Pepperoni & Carpaccio attempted to bust Jajka's tank in CV.33 for revenge but they were shot down by Uszka before getting close to Jajka. Anzio's second match is against Tategoto High School supported by Shizuka, in this match Anzio equipped some of their CV.33 with Solothurn anti-tank Rifles giving them AT abilities against Tategoto's Type 95 Ha-Go. 'Gekkan Senshado Magazine' Yogurt Academy owns at least two CV.33 tankettes and fielded them against Waffle Academy and St. Gloriana Girls High School. Trivia * Despite being classified as tankette, the CV.33 still managed to enter Sensha-dō, while it could be more successful at Tankathlon. ** Anzio High School used the CV.33 II serie (Mod. 1934) with two Fiat Mod. 14/35 8mm machine-guns. The original CV.33 have only one Fiat Mod 14 6,5 mm machine-gun. ** In Ribbon Warrior debuts the better armed version of the CV.33, the one fitted with a Solothurn S-18/1000 Anti-tank rifle (IRL a field modification in Libya in 1940), namely the version with the rifle fitted on the outside (another with the Solothurn replacing the two MGs is known); while not legal per Sensha-dō rules, this significantly improves its performance in Tankathlon. More Information about the Carro Veloce CV.33 *Carro Veloce CV.33 *Carro Veloce CV.33 Specifications *CV33 in the Official Anime (Japanese) Gallery CV.33 Solothurn.jpg|CV 33 with Solothurn AT Rifle Anzio backup.png|CV.33 arriving at the annihilation match CV-33 passengers.jpg|CV 33 carrying passengers CV slipping by Type 89.jpg|Reverse drift CV 33 back up.png|Getting back up CV-33 spotting.jpg|Acting as a scout CV-33 operation Macaroni.jpg|CV 33 in Operation Macaroni CV-33 Ribbonwarriorchap25.jpg Category:Tanks Category:Italian tanks Category:Tankettes Category:Anzio Girls High School Category:Yogurt Girls Academy es:CARRO VELOCE L3/33 (CV-33)